greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Bello
Sam Bello is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Interview Sam came into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for an interview to be considered for an internship. In her interview, she said she'd read all about the fire and Stephanie Edwards was her hero. She didn't realize they'd already done the remodel of the hospital. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Sam attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. In the hallway, Sam was shocked to see Andrew and learn that he worked there. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster derailed at a fair, Sam came to Ben because she needed supplies for a burn patient in the clinic. He had Andrew show her where central supply was, not knowing their history. They ended up having sex in the skills lab and were caught by Bailey and Webber. He later came into the on-call room where she was resting and despite them agreeing that they were bad for each other, they had sex again. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Hospital Hacking When the heart monitors started malfunctioning in the ER, Sam stepped in to defibrillate, not knowing the patient was simply sleeping. ("Out of Nowhere") Suffering from a lack of sleep, Sam then started to cause patients to panic in the ER. Richard told Andrew to stay with her and supervise her. Andrew ended up telling her not to talk to anymore patients until she got some sleep. ("1-800-799-7233") Joining Team Shepherd After overhearing Amelia ask Andrew to figure out which of the new interns had written a paper on pupillary response in comatose patients, Sam told Amelia it was her and was invited to join her team, along with Andrew. ("1-800-799-7233") Kimmie Park Sam and Andrew both continued working on Team Shepherd, torturing both of them, as they had agreed they shouldn't have sex anymore. Despite this, they tortured each other as they worked, each of them turning the other on. They did this while they worked on a proposal for a surgical innovation to save Kimmie Park. Their proposal, under Alex and Amelia, was submitted for consideration for the surgical contest, but was not selected. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Despite not getting the funding, they continued to work hard to figure out a way to save Kimmie. Amelia brought in Thomas Koracick to help them and they tested over and over again, but had no success. Koracick wanted to give up trying to find a solution in time for Kimmie, but during a fight, he had an epiphany and they tried another method, which had greater success. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Andrew's Injury After Andrew was concussed in the ER, Sam worried about him. When Amelia caught wind of this, she encouraged Sam to tell Andrew she was in love with him. Sam went to Andrew, but Andrew stopped her and said they were young before, but now they're not and they confessed their mutual love. ("Games People Play") Relationships Romantic Andrew DeLuca She and Andrew had a relationship in the past. Realizing they weren't good for one another, things ended badly. As she refused to answer his calls, he kidnapped her dog and she then broke into his apartment to retrieve it. He then moved across the country without saying goodbye to her, leading to her blocking him on social media. They hadn't seen each since then until they bumped into one another at Grey Sloan Memorial, where Sam had just started her residency. He initially ignored her because they always wreck each other and because he thought she followed him to Seattle, but she made it clear it was pure coincidence. After ending up in the same on-call room, they ignored the toxicity of their relationship and ended up having sex, something they continued to do every chance they got. After Andrew was injured in the ER, he and Sam confessed their love to each other and agreed to start again. ("Games People Play") Gallery Episodic 14x04SamBello.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06SamBello.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07SamBello.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08SamBello.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09SamBello.png|1-800-799-7233 14x12SamBello.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13SamBello.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x14SamBello.png|Games People Play Episode Stills 14x07-13.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x18-2.jpg 14x18-8.jpg 14x18-9.jpg 14x18-12.jpg 14x18-31.jpg 14x18-33.jpg 14x18-37.jpg Appearances fr:Sam Bello Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Doctors